


The Biggest Disappointment

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: MML Discord Drabbles [10]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s02e01 The Phineas and Ferb Effect, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: “I was... unkind to you,” Cavendish says. He sounds nervous, and when Dakota glances his way, he looks nervous, too. “Before. I... have been unkind, to you.”Yeah, you sure have, Dakota doesn’t reply.
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Series: MML Discord Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369027
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	The Biggest Disappointment

_“You’re the biggest disappointment since— since him!”_

_”Hey,” Dakota says indignantly. “What did I do?” He doesn’t get a response, but he isn’t really expecting one._

* * *

It rings in the silence between them when the dust finally settles from the Pistachion incident. Before they make any calls to the future, before they can be called in for a trial, before any of that happens, they go back to their little workspace/apartment in the 21st century and they sit on the couch, and there’s silence between them. 

“Dakota,” Cavendish begins quietly, and Dakota isn’t sure if he wants to stop him or not. He keeps his mouth shut, ultimately, because despite getting his heart broken over and over again, he always listens to what Cavendish has to say. 

“I was... unkind to you,” Cavendish says. He sounds nervous, and when Dakota glances his way, he _looks_ nervous, too. “Before. I... _have been_ unkind, to you.”

 _Yeah, you sure have_ , Dakota doesn’t reply. 

“I just... wanted to say that I’m sorry. When I called you a disappointment, before, on the island— You didn’t deserve—“

But the only thing that has changed is that Cavendish _knows_ about the island and its purpose, and that feels like an awful reason for an apology to come from him. 

“It’s fine,” Dakota says, even though it’s not. He forces a smile. “You’re Cavendish. What’m I gonna do?”

**Author's Note:**

> isn’t it firetrucked up how Cavendish just says mean things abt Dakota all the time even though Dakota has risked it all to save him over and over again? haha hah ha haaaaaaaaa
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
